


Years To Come

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [43]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Baby!Clint, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Mentions of Sex, Some angst, daddy!Phil, damn them no gay marriage laws, non sexual age play, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil reflects on the year he has had with his baby boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years To Come

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: I was wondering if you could do an ageplay fic. But with Clint around the diaper age.

Phil heard the crying coming from the bedroom, before he saw his baby boy doing the same. 

Smiling, Phil pushed open the door to the bedroom and walked over slowly, “Awwww. Did my baby boy get woken up a bit too soon?”

Clint continued to bawl until Phil picked him up and walked over to the rocking chair to sit down. Cuddling his baby boy against his chest, Phil began to rock the chair back and forth, singing a lullaby that always soothed Clint. 

Precious moments later, Clint was once again out like a light. 

Stroking his fingers over Clint’s hair, Phil let his mind drift as he thought about  the year he’s had since his baby boy had come into his life. 

Phil and Clint had been dating for over ten years (damn the government or they would be married by now), and had been friends for even longer. 

But it wasn’t until last year that this aspect of their relationship had begun to develop. 

Phil could remember exactly how it started too. 

_Clint had just gotten home from a hard mission, and was currently huddled in the bathtub, ignoring Phil.  
_

_This was something that Phil had known Clint had done since he started SHIELD. It was a way for Clint to compartmentalize, regain control, and make his world not seem so big. So Phil didn’t mind it at all. Hell, that would be hypocritical of him. Phil himself tended to hide under his desk every 4th of July. Sometimes Clint would sit with him, sometimes Phil wanted to be alone.  
_

_It was the way they did things.  
_

_But this time. This time it was different.  
_

_This time, Phil heard the sounds of uncontrollable sobs.  
_

_It sounded almost like a baby was crying.  
_

_Panicked, Phil rushed to the bathroom to find Clint in a fetal position, sucking his thumb.  
_

_Unused to this.... Or anything like this, Phil just dropped to his knees next to the tub, “Clint? Are you alright baby?”_

_Clint just looked up at him with the most tragic blue eyes, and wailed, his arms coming up (almost like a child wanting to be lifted) “PUH! PUH!”_

_Frozen, it took only a moment for Phil to move into action.  
_

_Standing up, Phil reached into the tub and lifted Clint into his arms. He didn’t exactly know what was going on, so he relied on his guts to keep him moving. “Shhhh baby, it’s alright. It’s alright sweetheart. Nothing is gonna get to you, I promise. Everything is gonna be okay”_

_Phil walked into the bedroom while Clint continued to wail, his tear stained face buried deep in Phil’s neck._

_Taking in the room, Phil decided the best spot would be the rocking chair - allowing Clint the easiest escape route, while not being murder on Phil’s back.  
_

_Sitting down, Phil began to rock the chair back and forth, murmuring soothing words to Clint, stroking his hair and cheeks until eventually, he stopped crying.  
_

_In fact, Clint fell asleep on Phil’s lap, with his thumb back in his mouth.  
_

_Relieved, Phil stood up and placed Clint on the bed, wrapping the covers around him. Thinking to himself for a moment, Phil then went to his office and looked up everything he could about what had just happened.  
_

_And came across ‘age play’_

When Clint woke up as an adult, the two talked about it, and now a year later - Phil was a loving daddy who would die for his baby boy.

Kissing Clint’s forehead gently, Phil stood back up and placed Clint onto the bed. 

Yawning, Phil made sure Clint was wrapped up tight, his favorite blankie in hand, before laying down in the bed and falling asleep, curled around his baby boy. 

 

*******

Phil awoke when he felt eyes gazing at him. 

Cracking open one eye, Phil caught the mischievous smile curled around an adult pacifier on the face of his baby boy. 

Smiling, Phil opened both eyes and sat up slowly, “Morning bud. Did you sleep good last night?”

Clint nodded and crawled into Phil’s lap and bounced a bit, gurgling happily.

Humming, Phil wrapped his arms around Clint and pressed a wet kiss to his cheek, causing Clint to giggle. 

Phil wished he could be surprised that Clint was still his baby self after almost a full day of being a baby, but it had happened too many times for that wish to become true. 

Whenever Clint came off of long missions, or Phil came home after long missions - whole weekends have been dedicated to Clint and Phil just being son and daddy. It was a way for them to get the closeness in their relationship back after such a long time being separated. 

Usually this weekend would end sometime after Clint’s nap on Sunday. Wherein, Clint would wake up as himself, shuffle to wherever Phil was, the two would have some sort of sexual relations (heavy make-outs to sexual intercourse), and then everything would go back to normal.

It was just the way things went. 

Phil didn’t mind that one bit as he kissed Clint’s cheek again and got them both off of the bed and down to the kitchen for breakfast. 

Phil considered himself a lucky man and father, just like he knew Clint felt like a lucky man and son. 

Pouring cereal and milk into a bowl, Phil thought about the last year once more, and realized he couldn’t wait for the years to come. 

“We’re lucky buddy”

Clint just gurgled in response and wiggled in his seat. 

Phil took that as an affirmative. 

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
